


Sempre

by veriwyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Not Major Plot Point, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinted Childhood Friends, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pining Hinata Shouyou, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriwyn/pseuds/veriwyn
Summary: '“Mm, we’ve just always known each other I think. Inseparable from womb to the tomb.”“Ew, simultaneously gross and cheesy.”“My hair is the colour of cheese, what do you expect?”'-----Shouyou loved Atsumu, and he just wanted tonight to go right.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Sempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsa0806](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsa0806/gifts).



> A gift for my lovely, Atsumu fucker wife, Elsa <3 These two dorks mean the world to us, and I never would have been so close to her had it not been for them. Thank you Furudate for blessing us with them.

Shouyou wasn’t sure which was heavier: the box in his pocket or the rain outside.

His chest heaved, his clothes and hair dripping excess water. It was a long walk to the restaurant in the first place, not that he minded, but adding in the unexpected stop made the anxiety feel so much more tangible.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu whined, “I’m soaked.”

Shouyou sighed, “I can see that. Come here.” 

He ushered his boyfriend over before running his slender fingers through bleached locks, trying his best to comb out the tangles the downpour had caused. He moved his hands down slowly, wringing out the extra fabric of Atsumu’s shirt, causing him to shiver slightly.

It was a small thing, to be able to so tenderly touch the beautiful man standing in front of him, but it meant the world to Shouyou.

“I’m cold. Hold me.”

“So needy, ‘Tsumu,” Shouyou said through a smirk so small anyone else would miss it. Not Atsumu, though, Shouyou thought. Atsumu noticed everything.

Which was exactly what made Shouyou so worried about this damn ring in his pocket.

Atsumu turned away, mock pouting, arms crossed and lips pursed. “Fine. Guess someone isn’t getting his after dinner snack as previously promised.”

“Some people would call that dessert,” Shouyou replied as he slowly crept his arms around Atsumu’s middle. Sure he was shorter, but he loved nestling his nose in the crook of Atsumu’s spine. It felt like his home, so familiar, so inviting. “You smell like a wet dog.”

“You smell like sunshine.”

“Shut up.”

Shouyou couldn’t help it. The smile that wormed its way across his features was involuntary. Atsumu had this way of making him feel like he was walking in space: no gravity and capable of anything.

“You know? I’m glad Dad built me and ‘Samu this treehouse so many years ago, and that we got to share it with you,” Atsumu whispered. He turned around, still in Shouyou’s arms, and cradled the ginger’s face as softly as he could. Shouyou could have melted, he thought, if his heart wasn’t trying to beat right out of his throat. “I’m glad it’s still here for us.”

“‘Tsumu, your brother could walk in any moment. Quit being embarrassing.” 

Shouyou knew that was a lie. Osamu was the one who helped him plan the proposal, and he was probably wondering where the two were right now. Hopefully they could still make it in time for their reservations. Shit, the whole team was probably there by now.

“Shh, Shouyou, it’s fine. It’s just you and me, like it’s always been.”

“Can you believe how long we’ve been together now?” Shouyou said softly as he nuzzled his face into Atsumu’s hand. “I don’t think I can remember a time we were ever apart.”

“Mm, we’ve just always known each other I think. Inseparable from womb to the tomb.”

“Ew, simultaneously gross and cheesy.”

“My hair is the colour of cheese, what do you expect?”

Shouyou chuckled before his face fell into a naturally soft smile, momentarily able to forget the numbness of his extremities from the pure fear he was, admittedly, still facing. “I expect you to say something meaningful.”

Atsumu, ever the dramatic one of the two, snapped his hands away from Shouyou’s face, Shouyou feeling the brisk air harsh against where they were, and brought them to his chest. “How dare you, Hinata Shouyou, assume anything I say isn’t meaningful!”

“I would say I was sorry if I actually meant it.”

Atsumu gasped, his mouth falling agape. If he hadn’t pursued volleyball, Shouyou thought Atsumu would make a fantastic actor. “You’re cruel, calloused and cold. Remind me again why I ever fell in love with you.”

“Wasn’t it you who confessed first?”

“I can’t help that I’ve been enamored with you since the day we met!”

“Oh,” Shouyou blanched. He had never been told that before. How Atsumu continued to surprise him after years of being together, after being friends practically since they could speak in complete sentences, Shouyou would never understand.

“What can I say? I like to keep you on your toes, my love.”

Hinata could feel his cheeks warming up. Shit, he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “You’re good at it, that’s for damn sure.”

“Aw, Shouyou, don’t pout. It’s unbecoming of you.”

“You always kiss me when I do.”

“I always kiss you anyway.”

“Kiss me now.”

“So needy, Shou.”

Shouyou loved this, loved the back and forth, loved the flashing smiles, loved the soft brush of lips on his. Atsumu always teased with a light peck, almost a ghost of a kiss, leaving Shouyou wanting more. He usually got his way, but Atsumu never let him live it down. And Shouyou loved it.

He loved Atsumu. God, he loved Atsumu.

“Let’s skip dinner and just make out all night,” Atsumu whispered into the air between them. “It’ll warm me up.”

Shouyou pulled away abruptly, nearly knocking Atsumu off his feet. “No! I mean, tonight was supposed to be special! Not that making out with you isn’t special, and I _definitely_ anticipate some and more after, but tonight was supposed to, um, er, be magical? No, that sounds stupid. I’m so bad at this.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, Shou. What’s going on? You’ve been weird all week,” Atsumu said. “Every moment spent with you is special and magical and all of that. Tonight is no different no matter how we spend it.”

“It’s just that tonight I was going to, uh, do something,” Hinata stopped, clamping his hands over his mouth. He was losing it. He almost let it slip his big plan! And after all the work he and Atsumu had put into this! “I mean, do nothing! I was just going to treat you, is all. My turn to pay and all that. Haha, you know what I mean… Right?”

“Shou, everything is okay. Calm down.”

Atsumu reached out his hand for Shouyou to take, a lifeline when Shouyou was drowning in his sea of thoughts. His grip was firm, warm, and the gentle rhythmic squeezes assured Shouyou this was right. He wasn’t making a mistake. Everything leading up to this moment was right and real and exactly how it was supposed to be. 

“Atsumu,” Shouyou started, “You are my guiding light, my beacon of hope and my strong foundation. You’re my person, my lover, my best friend.”

“Shouyou, I-”

Shouyou hushed him. “No, let me finish. You’re my home, my partner, my soulmate. But you’re also my comedic relief on a cloudy day. You’re my goofy, weirdo of a boyfriend who always knows just what to say. You’re the person I need and want in every way. Would you do me the honour of becoming my fiance?”

Atsumu fell silent, and Shouyou wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting in terms of a response, but complete silence was not it. Especially not from Atsumu of all people. 

The silence dragged on like the mornings when Shoyou wakes up before his alarm but can’t fall back to sleep. Maybe he was lucid dreaming and was losing his consciousness, or astral projecting to another plane of existence where time had no meaning. Shouyou held his breath and was feeling his lungs start to combust and burn from lack of oxygen, but he didn’t dare disturb the universe in this moment.

“Did you mean to rhyme that?”

Excuse me, _what_?

“You rhymed,” Atsumu repeated, his voice beginning to shake and eyes glistening. 

“That,” Shouyou said, “That is what you focus on.”

“Could you imagine any other way I would say yes?” The tears began to fall, and Hinata softened. “Or did you really think I would say no?”

All the tension from his body escaped, shoulders slacking and a long, deep breath blown out. A small smile played on his lips. He didn’t feel ecstatic like he thought he would. He felt serene. The same feelings when he and Atsumu slept in the open meadow behind their house. The same way he felt when he and Atsumu bathed together and washed each other in silence. 

The moment was intimate and beautiful and so much more than Shouyou ever imagined.

“You did scare me for a moment.” 

“You know,” Atsumu said as he sauntered back to Shouyou. “You’re a lot less excited than I pictured you would be in this moment. Usually you’re all, ‘Gwah!’ and ‘Whoosh!’ but now you’re just… ‘Shhh.’”

Shouyou stuck his hand in his pocket, turning the box in his fingers. “I’m happy.”

“I’m glad. Now where’s my ring?”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, not very surprised by Atsumu’s behavior but endeared regardless, and obliged. Suddenly, the box felt like air, like it wasn’t in his hand anymore. The velvety exterior brushed against his calloused fingers, but it didn’t feel like anything. It didn’t make sense, but he was so thankful right now. His hands didn’t even shake as he grabbed Atsumu’s left hand!

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful. We’re beautiful. I love you,” Atsumu whispered, sending shudders down Shouyou’s spine. He would never get used to hearing those words from Atsumu, and he hoped he never did.

“Eu te amo com todo o meu coração. Sempre.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starryzumi)


End file.
